


Amaranthine

by meruxing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chick lit, Comédia Romantica, Explicit Language, Fashion Designer Leo, M/M, Rapper Ravi, magazine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: A fama é como uma faca de dois gumes, pode ser para o bem ou para o mal. As escolhas que fazemos para reconhecimento pode nos trazer sorte e azar, as duas juntas, lado-a-lado, e nem sempre podemos suportar tudo como sempre o fazemos. Mas a ajuda de um amor pode trazer paz e muita diversão, as vezes pode te tirar dessa fama que te esfaqueia e te alimenta.





	1. Apresentação

"É necessário você se fechar em um casulo com armadura forte o suficiente para aguentar todos os comentários que surgem, 

quando você comete um deslize na fama, as pessoas se convencem das piores coisas, é tão intenso quanto a cor de Amaranthine.

Fama é uma faca de dois gumes contra a sobrevivência."

 

**Jung Taekwoon**

**Idade:** 26 anos

 **Profissão:** Designer de Moda

 **Frase:** "Se você não é a moda, não queira vivê-la, para ser a moda, você nasce fashion.

Não me apresente essa sua imagem em preto e branco."

**Kim Wonshik**

**Idade:** 24 anos

 **Profissão:** Rapper e Compositor

 **Frase:** "Fazer rap não é apenas formular umas frases que rimam e jogar na mídia, isso é apenas

fazer a mídia, para ser um bom músico, você tem que ter sentimento pela música."

**Cha Hakyeon**

**Idade:** 26 anos

 **Profissão:** Sócio e Designer de Interiores

 **Frase:** "A vida precisa de um pouco de cor, precisa de textura e necessita especialmente de um

pouco de chocolate com uma dose de whisky e um bom amigo para compartilhar."

**Lee Jaehwan**

**Idade:** 24 anos

 **Profissão:** Agente Musical

 **Frase:** "O que nos conecta a realidade é a criação de nossa imaginação, é o riso que damos com

os momentos da vida, mesmo tristes, mesmo com raiva."

**Lee Hongbin**

**Idade:** 23 anos

 **Profissão:** Modelo

 **Frase:** "Não preciso de muitas palavras para ser inesquecível em sua vida."

****

**Han Sanghyuk**

**Idade:** 21 anos

 **Profissão:** Estagiário de Moda

 **Frase:** "Socorro!"


	2. Capítulo 1 - Iniciando Rotinas

A hora marcada no relógio de seu escritório era 1:40 PM, a essa hora as notícias já deveriam estar com um pico de audiência bem grande, e aquilo significava que o dia não seria como outros, não seria normal. Seria uma tempestade com muitas trovoadas, assim que o designer de moda visse as notícias nos canais de fofoca, e no jornal de entretenimento, aquilo sim era um problema a ser resolvido. A necessidade naquele momento seria de um calmante, respirar fundo e tentar se manter neutro, ou tudo daria errado de vez.

 

\- Por que eu estaria envolvido em um escândalo desses? - A hora marcava 2:30 PM e o grito indicava que o designer havia acabado de ver as notícias, os barulhos do sapato indicava que ele estava irritado, e indo direto para a sala do sócio, a pessoa na sala indicava que haveria destruição. **-** Você quem cuida dessas coisas, quero todos processados, quero todas as notícias fora do ar. AGORA!

 

\- Talvez? Nem dá pra ver nada direito, Leuuu... - Hakyeon estava com um dos jornais, cotovelos posicionados na mesa, as mãos entrelaçadas e o queixo encostado na mesma. O amigo sabia que aquelas coisas seriam irritantes de se resolver, e não seria fácil. - E que bela bunda o Senhor Wonshik tem.

 

\- Bela o que? Cha Hakyeon! Te odeio. - Hakyeon fecha os olhos, já sabendo que aquilo iria acontecer, e a seguir também já tinha um tipo de clarividência quanto ao que aconteceu em sua sala, e lá se foi uma de suas garrafas de vinho jogadas para uma parede que ele havia escolhido com tanto carinho, aquele papel de parede foi difícil de conseguir, e agora estava vermelho, manchado, vinho mancha.

 

\- Nope! Isso não está certo, vai jogar sua fúria lá no seu escritório. Meu papel de parede lindo, caro e que eu desenhei, sua mula descerebrada. E vocês sempre transavam nas horas vagas, que eu saiba. - Hakyeon empurrava o amigo, a dor de cabeça dando pontadas, isso indicava que teria muito mais irritação em um dia onde podia escutar uma música clássica e apreciar aquele bom vinho. Mas de quem seria a culpa da sextape? O melhor amigo não teria a capacidade de segurança de simplesmente gravar ele e o rapper em um momento íntimo.

  
\- Aí minha pressão, acho que ela está lá em cima. Que fizemos algo do tipo antes, fizemos, mas ele passou dos limites, como ele pôde gravar um vídeo dessa situação? - O estilista foi enxotado do escritório do sócio, mas saiu esbravejando e xingando todos que aparecessem na sua frente, coitado dos novos meninos. Pensando bem, seria melhor que o sócio cuidasse dos estagiários, eles podiam acabar sendo alvo do estilista e sofrerem uma defenestração, talvez melhor não deixar ele tão largado naquela empresa. E só queria ter deixado o papel de parede vivo, que irritante. Algumas ligações eram necessárias antes de ir atrás dos novatos, primeiro a revista J'Belle, segundo a revista Sem Censura e terceiro a revista Kratos. Processos podiam entrar no meio da história, calúnia e difamação, quem sabe danos morais e até mesmo uma pitada diabólica de "Ele foi a vítima", Hakyeon estava feliz consigo mesmo, era um gênio.

  
\- Saiam da minha frente. Menos você. - Todos correram ao ouvir o grito do estilista, enquanto ele jogava tudo que havia de ser jogado, em seu escritório, no chão. Mas o coitado do novato, Hyuk, era quem seria pego pra Cristo naquele dia. - É, você com cara de lerdo. Hyukjin né? - Hyuk tentou falar o próprio nome, mas em vão, o outro nem entendeu seu nome, ia apenas chamar ele de vários nomes por aí.

 

\- Youngjin, procure os tecidos como estão exatamente descritos nesse cróqui. Vá pegar as roupas da coleção no atelier Rosêe. Me traga um café americano. Também me traga uma salada com muito azeite. - O estilista ainda jogava os cróquis em suas mãos, pegava mais roupas e jogava em cima do outro também, o estagiário estava o suficiente confuso, nem havia sequer se apresentado direito. - Leve essas roupas pra loja Miah.. O que está esperando? Vá!

 

Era sempre assim? Não acreditava que em seu primeiro dia, ele já tinha uma lista de coisas a fazer e sua mente só conseguiu anotar umas cinco da lista de coisas, e fora expulso do escritório sem conseguir pedir que o outro por gentileza repassasse novamente o que queria, estava perdido. Perdido!

 

\-------

**  
**_**✯ Gostaríamos de saber, qual o seu relacionamento com o estilista renomado, Jung Leo?** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu e ele sempre tivemos um relacionamento íntimo, desde os tempos em que ele era universitário, quando fugíamos pra nos divertirmos. Não perdemos os contatos, nem nos dias de hoje, apesar dele ter me rejeitado umas cinco vezes, sabe como é né? A personalidade dele excêntrica, misturado com o fato dele estar sempre rodeado de homens, ele nunca para com um homem na vida, toda semana era um diferente, de jogador de futebol à político. Posso até dar alguns nomes dos caras que já saíram com ele, também para sexo casual, essa lista vai de Kwanghee, Sunggyu, Taehyung, Yixing, até um diretor da Broadway, que prefiro não divulgar o nome._

__  
**✯ Você então está afirmando que Jung Leo é do tipo que faz sexo com qualquer homem?**  
Sim. Qualquer homem que der bola pra ele, mas eu sempre o amei e sempre irei ama-lo, independente de ele querer ter sexo com vários outros homens.

__  
_**✯ Há uma afirmação de que não se viam faz três anos. Mas você nos deu a informação de que manteve contatos com ele. Como foi feito esse reencontro?** _ _**  
** _ _Ah! Em um encontro às cegas. Sim, mantenho contatos, mas o sócio dele é quem fala por ele, ele nunca esteve a fim de me responder, ele é esse tipo de pessoa. Presumo que vocês só vão conseguir conversar com o sócio dele, já que ele é uma pessoa muito, deveras mal educado, e desliga na sua cara._

__  
_**✯ Nos conte, como esse vídeo foi parar em rede nacional?** _ _**  
** _ _Who knows? Essa é a pergunta que eu me fiz, assim que vi as fofocas se espalhando na velocidade da luz. E vocês ainda fizeram essa entrevista relâmpago. Mas espero que Leo dê as caras para a imprensa._

_  
_ _**✯ Ravi, diga algumas palavras pros seus fãs.** _

_  
_ \- Eu preciso ir pra casa. Não estou bem.. Como ele.. A culpa é sua. - O amigo sabia que ouviria o que estava ouvindo, passaria vários dias ouvindo o outro xinga-lo, era uma situação um pouco, na realidade, era extremamente constrangedora, sem dizer que o rapper havia conseguido finalmente fazer com que o estilista tivesse a reputação aniquilada como se jogassem a bomba atômica nela. E ele sabia que o amigo não era esse tipo de pessoa, que saia com qualquer um.

 **  
** \- Leo, apenas fique calmo, vamos processar ele por difamação e calúnia. - Leo parecia nem querer escutar o sócio, pegava a mala com os desenhos da próxima temporada, e saia da sala com o chapéu vermelho, escondendo seu rosto. Como se fosse resolver os comentários que faziam sobre ele, e sobre ele ser o tipo de pessoa fácil, que sai com qualquer um. Ele só queria voltar ao tempo e nunca ter aceitado as ideias do melhor amigo de ir a um encontro à cegas.

 **  
** \- Ficar calmo? Processe ele e recupere minha imagem, foi você quem me jogou nesse encontro, agora se vire. Eu vou pra minha casa. - Hakyeon teria que seguir o amigo, já sabia que ele ia entrar em uma crise de choro assim que chegasse em casa, ele conhecia o temperamento do amigo, um tanto bipolar, podia sorrir com a alma, e outrora já estar querendo a morte de todos.

Não iria fazer muita coisa, não naquele turbulento dia, mas queria descobrir quem realmente lançou aquele vídeo no ar, se não foi o Ravi, quem poderia ter tanta raiva do Leo? E por quais motivos essa pessoa iria querer acabar com a reputação dele? O moreno estava com a pulga atrás da orelha sobre toda essa bomba que fora jogada de repente, a culpa, primeiramente, foi dele por ter insistido no encontro às cegas, mas quem iria adivinhar que seria com o Ravi? Ainda precisava tirar a limpo que os dois mantinham contatos, pois não era verdade. Estava tudo de ponta cabeça. O refugio seria a cama dele.

**\-------**

\- Está doendo.. - Leo tenta se esconder, o máximo possível, debaixo dos cobertores. Enquanto Hakyeon tenta acalma-lo, já sabia que ia ouvir o melhor amigo xingar ele até não poder mais. - Mas veja pelo lado bom, você reencontrou o primeiro amor da escola. - Hakyeon abraçava o amigo, mesmo por cima dos cobertores, apertando ele. Os dois sempre mantiveram aquele tipo de relacionamento, mesmo parecendo com namoro, nunca passou de amizade sincera.

\- Se eu soubesse o que estava por vir, eu preferiria ter ficado sem esse encontro às cegas, e sem esse reencontro azarado. Será que é difícil pro Ravi saber que eu não quero um relacionamento sério com ele? A culpa é sua, totalmente sua. Pegue ela, vai lá, retire o vídeo do ar, fale com a praga, resolva tudo. Sozinho. E para de me apertar, sai da minha casa. - Hakyeon apenas continua a apertar o outro, fazendo cócegas, ia tirar aquela risada gostosa que ele tem, a qualquer custo. Além do mais, ambos moravam juntos.

\- A casa também é minha, como pode me expulsar da minha casa. Vamos esperar pra ver o amanhã. Por hoje, apenas fique aqui em casa. - O melhor amigo conseguia sempre o que queria, diferente do outro, que era silencioso e bastante reservado, ele era o tipo que perturbava a pessoa até conseguir chegar onde queria, no fundo ele quem estava curioso, afinal, ainda não soube como foi o encontro dos dois.


End file.
